RMX-179E "Ez8 GM"
Description This mobile suit is only seen in 0095: Ghosts of Zeon. The "Extra Zero-Eight" was a field-expedient modification to the limited-production RX-79G during the One-Year War. The single converted model was severely damaged, and the pilot assumed dead, but its combat record was good enough to warrant further research on the design, if poorly-budgeted research. The Ez8 project was one of many projects revived after the fall of the Titans, a period of time where new mobile suits were desperately needed. This iteration of the Ez8 was built upon GM-II test frames, being of roughly similar weight. The under-powered thruster unit was replaced with one based upon the Gundam Mk II / GM-III to capitalize on the better reactor output. While upgraded with AMBAC, additional verniers and a more efficient thruster pack, it is still principally a ground combat design, and as such has relatively poor mobility in space. The primary strengths of the Ez8 are immensely strong armor, notably the very large cockpit block and a significant amount of joint protection. It has an unusual beam saber configuration, as well as many internal weapons - several vulcans in the head of the unit, a 60mm vulcan mounted below the cockpit, a multilauncher and a pair of grenade gauntlets. Though technically a descendent of a Gundam variant, it lacks the distinctive V-fin assembly of its predecessors, instead using a more durable rabbit-ear comms array. This mobile suit also features the typical panoramic cockpit, though the unusual top-opening cockpit also allows for an ejector seat. Due to the obscure origin of this mobile suit's designation, its often been simply called the "Easy Eight." Variants Equipment 'Fixed Weapons' '35mm Head Vulcans' A type of vulcan common on older mobile suits, the smaller round size allows more guns and more ammo. These are ideal for suppressing ground positions, and combat has shown they can easily dazzle the sensors of an enemy mobile suit. '60mm Swivel Vulcan' A single swivel cannon. Originally a 12.7 on the first Ez8, but upgraded for better stopping power against mobile suits. 'Multilauncher' Mounted under the swivel vulcan, this launcher carries eight rockets of various payloads. 'Grenade Gauntlets' Single-barrel grenade launchers mounted to each arm. Carries five grenades each and does not inpinge shield use. 'Beam Saber (0.39 MW)' A pair of beam sabers stored on in the legs of the Ez8 Of typical Federation design and capable of cutting through most armor with ease. 'Optional Weapons' The Ez8 can use any weapon that a GM can accept, with enough weight to carry quite a payload. However, it does have a bit less reactor power than most newer mobile suits. Combat Effectiveness The new Ez8 was immensely successful when fielded. Three units assigned to terrestial combat took severe hits from 120mm Zaku machine guns, Magella tanks and beam assault rifles without significant impairment of function, while putting down all enemy forces. With the upgrade process for GM-IIIs and Jegan D-types being the first concern for the Federation, the production of RMX-179E conversion kits and the necessary work is expected to happen sometime mid 0096. Operational History *0079 - Original RX-79G Ez8 fielded. Disabled by the end of the war. *0084 - Project stopped in favor of newer Titan mobile suits. *0088 - Project restarted to convert aging GM-IIs. *0090 - Conversions start in limited numbers. *0094 - First unit sees combat against Zeon Remnants with success. Additional orders placed. *0096 - Ez8's predicted to reach full production. Notable Pilots & Custom Units